That Stupid Plush
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: He knows that it's just some weird thing that she's into, something that she's been doing since the day they met, but that doesn't change how much he despises those stupid plush dolls of himself. [Gruvia]


**Dedicated to Angela and Hat, my two best Gruvia RPing buddies. **

* * *

><p>Letting Juvia move in with him was both the best and the worst choice Gray had ever made. On the one hand, it's wonderful to be able to fall asleep with the beautiful blunette tucked up against his chest, her soft snores and quiet murmurs of his name in her sleep echoing in his bedroom. And Juvia, being the early bird that she is, will wake him up in the mornings with a gentle kiss to his cheek and a whisper in his ear.<p>

But to every up, there's a down, and for Gray, that just happens to be the fact that Juvia must have over one hundred handmade plush dolls of her lover. Each one is a different size and has a different expression, a brilliant variety of dolls that, while they're very creative, make Gray _extremely_ uncomfortable. He tried to tell her that he didn't like them, that she didn't need them anymore now that she had him, but the girl refused to part with even _one _of the mini-Grays.

And so, without further complaints from Gray, Juvia packed them in his room – on the shelves, dresser, a few on the desk, and of course, one was left on the bed for her to cuddle at night despite having the real deal right next to her.

He supposes that perhaps she has a hard time accepting that she doesn't need them anymore because they're all she had for so long, when the stubborn ice-make mage continued to reject her advances. And honestly, he's not sure how to make her get over the annoying little shits so that he can have his girlfriend to himself, because he really doesn't like to share.

One thing he doesn't quite understand is why he's getting so jealous over a stupid little doll. Juvia has him to snuggle if she wants – sure, he may be a little reluctant sometimes, but he's warm and will cuddle back, unlike one of those ridiculous mini-Grays. She can kiss him anytime she wants, and he's more than willing to oblige because she does have one _damn _sweet mouth – he really hopes she doesn't sit around and make out with those smug plushies; it would be pretty sad if one of those damn things got more action with his girlfriend than he did.

And Gray doesn't really pay close attention to Juvia like she does him, but he doesn't fail to notice when she plucks one of the dolls from their spots and holds it in her arms like some kind of pet. And sometimes, she won't put the damn thing down. She just carries it, walks around with it, and keeps it close, much to his irritation.

He usually ignores it then. It's not hurting anyone, for her to cuddle her Gray doll when they aren't doing anything, though it really does bother him because _hello, Juvia, I'm right here, and I wouldn't mind cuddling._ But really, normally he's cool about that. He'll go on about his own business and let her do her thing.

Though there's one time in particular that just irks him more than ever before. He doesn't even understand why, truthfully; she's got the Gray doll clutched in her arms, its head tucked beneath her chin as she walks back out from the kitchen after getting a drink. She's carried the damn thing with her all day long, and he's had just about enough of seeing the vain look on that little plush's felt face when she nuzzles it with her warm, soft nose. The soft hum passing through her lips at the action is what really gets him, and he finally just snaps and gives her an order he's wanted to give her for w_eeks_.

"Juvia. Put it down."

Her first instinct is to pale at the growl in his voice, and she clutches the doll tight, looking up into his eyes with her own wide and shocked. She stammers in confusion. "E-Eh? G-Gray-sama–"

Gray steps towards her like a predator moving in for the kill. He reaches for the annoying little mini-Gray, but she jumps back before he can cruelly snatch it up and take it away from her. Such an action only serves to further frustrate him, and he moves for her again, one hand catching her chin and tilting her head back as he brings his lips near hers.

"Juvia, drop the damn doll."

Her voice is nothing more than a squeak as her cheeks splash with color. He can feel her shivering against him. She's just surprised, because he knows for a fact that she likes it when he's like this. She makes a desperate attempt to defend herself, but her voice falters, attention focusing solely on his sudden dominance. "B-But the little G-Gray-sama is special…"

"I'm special, too." Having successfully secured himself a spot close to her, right in front of her, so close that their breaths mix, he grips the doll and gives it a light tug to free it from her grasp. At first, she won't let go, but he connects their lips and tries again, and she's forgotten the doll and has her arms around his neck within seconds. Gray presses forcefully against her, devouring her warm mouth with his own, tongue slipping in and out of her lips as his fingers curl tightly around the doll's neck – it's almost like he's making a point to the little demon that this girl belongs to _him_, and that pathetic plush doll will always come second to Gray himself.

Gray doesn't throw the doll off somewhere, instead bringing his arm behind his back and clutching it there. His free hand ventures away from Juvia's chin, trailing down to her neck as his fingertips leave a cool path over her skin. He grips her shoulder and nudges her backwards, and she leans away in attempts to break their kiss and ask what he's doing; however, he continues to meet her lips in between deep breaths, eyes shut tight and brow furrowed in concentration. It's enough to keep her silent.

The ice-make mage helps Juvia to stumble towards his bedroom backwards; his fingers slip past the strap of her bra and clutch her shoulder as he guides her almost too forcefully, eliciting soft squeaks from his blunette girlfriend. He still holds onto the doll of himself, not dropping it until he's pushing her down onto the bed. Gray places it next to the mountain of pillows to keep it out of her vision – out of sight, out of mind, and he smirks at the thought before he dips his head to give his lover a much more tender kiss before he speaks to her in a mischievous tone with promise of something wonderful to come.

"I bet your stupid little Gray dolls can't do this."

[…]

Okay, it's settled; he's disgusted with himself. Not for making love to her; no, he does that far too often, and he always loves every single second of it.

No, he's disgusted because this time, he literally made it a point to prove to her that he was better than a shitty little plush doll of himself. A _doll_. He kissed her with the sole intention of showing her that he was better than a _doll_, and when he held her close as they both hit their climaxes, he nuzzled into her neck to prove that he could cuddle better than that stupid ass little _plush_.

How pathetic does one have to be to compete with a doll?

Gray's only lying next to her now, propping himself up on his elbow as he looks down at his girlfriend. She's facing away from him on her side, curled up against nothing; her silky hair is strewn around her on the pillow, her soft panting filling the air as her breathing slows back to normal. He uses his free hand to brush a few blue locks from her cheek and tuck them behind her ear.

"Gray-sama has never made love to Juvia so passionately…"

_Passionate_. The beginnings of a smirk curl onto his lips as he dips his head down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, pressing feathery kisses over the area, and his teeth graze over her smooth skin teasingly. His voice is dark and husky as he speaks to her so near her ear, and he feels the slight quake of her body beneath his touch.

"I could go for another round." Those dolls sure can't do that, now can they? Wait – _shit, why is he thinking about this now?_

"Mm…but Juvia's tired right now." It's not often that she turns him down, but he truly does understand, because he did his best to wear her out, to show her just how great he really is at these things. Not that she's doubted him before; to Juvia, no one is better than Gray, and nothing will ever change her opinion of that. He's foolish to feel like he has to prove himself.

"Right."

That stupid doll.

Really, it's ridiculous and childish that he'd compare himself to one of her plush toys, and if he was ever to be asked about it, he would deny – because no one would ever let him live _this _down. He grumbles to himself, and Juvia casts him a quick glance from the corner of her eye, a mixture of genuine concern and amusement flashing in those brilliant blue pools, and she mumbles quiet words to him, asking if he's okay.

But he's not; he's really not. And maybe he would be, but he's really, r_eally _not.

Because as she asks, her fingers are walking along the mattress in the direction of the Gray doll he'd left just out of her sight as they made love. She's asking him if he's okay _while _making a move to snatch up her little, precious Gray-sama plush and cuddle it for the rest of the night while the real Gray is there, snuggling up to her and secretly craving for her to snuggle _him _back instead. And sure, he may be exaggerating a bit, or making a bigger deal of it than it really is, but really. He can only take so much neglect.

"No, no, no," he mumbles, and his arm slips beneath her. He doesn't panic when he gropes her breast – and no, he didn't do it on purpose! Well, maybe he did – but she squeaks in surprise, her face instantly flushing to a near tomato-red. The action prompts her to squirm a bit and mumble protests, but he knows that he hasn't actually made her uncomfortable; this _is _Juvia, after all.

"G-Gray-sama isn't okay?" she manages to stammer as he shifts their position on the bed, his arm draped over her and drawing her in close to force her face against his chest.

Gray's lips are against the top of her head, his eyes fluttering shut, and he really just wants to roll back over and slap that stupid plush off the bed to ensure that she doesn't try to pick it up later on in the night. "Yes, Gray-sama is okay," he mumbles gruffly against her mess of blue hair. "But don't touch that stupid plush until tomorrow."

"But–"

"Juvia."

"Eh?"

"…No."

* * *

><p><strong> I lost inspiration for this midway through, but let me know what you think. And please, do tell me what I might could add to make it flow a little better.<strong>

**(:Mizune**


End file.
